fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Machine
The Machine is the second episode of the Randomness Show. Characters Kasari Tei Teto Gakupo Kaito "Ruka" (Face not shown till ending) Arcade worker (Cameo only) Plot The episode starts with Tei saying, "This is it guys. The moment we've been waiting for!" The arcade worker is about to unlock the door, when he sees Kasari, Tei, and Teto sitting in front of the door. Kasari says that they've been waiting there all night. The worker opens the door, and the three girls rush right inside. They head over to Prize Alley, where they see that you can get a free stuffed toy. Teto notices that they have plushies of characters from "The Muppets". She points this out to Kasari and Tei, and Kasari sees a plushie of her favorite Muppet, Janice. When she asks the lady giving out the prizes ("Ruka") for it, she is told that it costs 10,000 tickets, and that the free animal thing isn't valid on Muppets plushies. Kasari then runs to Gakupo's house, taking the most complicated route possible. Meanwhile at home, Kaito and Gakupo are making out and have on only underwear (in the original comic, they were having sex, but it was changed so it would be less inappropriate). Kasari bursts in, crying. Kaito and Gakupo suddenly stop making out, and there is an awkward moment when all three are just staring at each other. Kasari starts sobbing hysterically. Kaito leaves, and Gakupo tries to calm Kasari down, by singing "Rainbow Connection" from The Muppet Movie. Kasari quickly falls in love, and then pounces on Gakupo and kisses him. Which ultimately leads to her being punched in the face by Gakupo, yelling at her to "NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He puts some clothes on (similar to the ones worn in "Magnet") asks why she came over anyway, and she happily explains that she needs 10,000 tickets so she can win her plushie. Gakupo becomes furious at Kasari for interrupting him and Kaito, but she quickly forces herself to start crying. Gakupo is then shown at the arcade, getting crushed in the game that he is playing, while Kasari, Tei, and Teto are winning. He then notices a machine labeled "BIG BASS PRO---WIN EVERY TIME!" He races over to the machine, spins the wheel, and is about to get 1,000 tickets when the machine stops just before 1,000 and lands on 4. Kasari then tries, and wins 1,000 tickets, which flow out of the machine and bury them. Gakupo, happy that they were finally getting tickets, hugs Kasari and tells her to keep playing, causing Kasari to imagine Gakupo marrying her. However, the machine then breaks down. Gakupo then notices a single Janice plushie in a Prize Klaw machine. He excitedly runs over and tries to win, but drops it every time. $78 later, the toy is seen dropping again, and Gakupo gets angry, but then notices that he won. After a brief pause, Gakupo rips off his clothing and begins to dance around in his underwear. Tei, Teto, and Kasari cover their eyes, and Gakupo embarrassedly puts his clothing back on. Trivia *There will be a sequel to this episode, when Kasari discovers Series 2 of the Muppets Plushies, which includes a plushie of Sgt. Floyd Pepper. *The name "Ruka" comes from Luka Megurine, who would be called Ruka in Japanese since they pronounce their L's as R's. Category:Episodes of the Randomness Show Category:Kasari Channel Category:Episode